


Forever With You

by taekachu



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Could be the Han River, Drabble without a plot, Fluff, Girlfriend Rosé, Other, River Dates, an excuse to write about my ult bias, blackpink - Freeform, lazy afternoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekachu/pseuds/taekachu
Summary: Humming softly I accept her proposal, stroking my thumb over her own, and under the water coloured stained sky, I reach the conclusion that forever will never seem like long enough.[ reader can be any gender ]





	Forever With You

A gentle sigh escapes my lips as I relax against Chaeyoung, our hands intertwined, listening to the clear water kindling it's own symphony as it's soft waves rhythmically roll and turn.  
I hold her close to me, her presence comforting, leading me to eventually close my eyes, drowning in her scent. The mesmeric beauty of the water is momentarily pushed to the back of my mind as something soft brushes against my jaw and due to its faintness, it's almost unnoticed.

"Today was perfect" As soft as a whisper, Chaeyoung breaks the silence. Her lips still on my skin, sending a nervous sensation to run across my body. Every small action, every soft word from her always has the same effect. I almost feel as if I'm not able to breathe without her next to me. 

It was not long after our first couple of dates in which I began to feel the pull, the need to see her, touch her, just be with her. She was like a drug to me, and in a sense she still is, however nowadays I cheat myself, thinking that I've got a handle on this, some control. But despite my refusal to accept that something's holding the upper hand, I've declared my admittance that I have fallen unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Park Chaeyoung. 

Our shoulders brush gently as she nuzzles her nose into the crook of my neck, "let's just stay like this, forever" her words attain an underlying sternness, which is unusual for someone usually so reserved. Humming softly I accept her proposal, stroking my thumb over her own, and under the water coloured stained sky, I reach the conclusion that forever will never seem like long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago for Rosé but have published it on different amino's and on Wattpad, changing her name to another idol as I'm usually quite private with my feelings but my friend read this and persuaded me to post so here we go. There seriously needs to be more Rosé fics out there. 
> 
> Also on a totally unrelated note, Monsta X achieved their 1st win today!!  
> Congratulations to them & fellow Monbebes, we did it guys! 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading this Drabble and don't forget to comment or leave a kudos, ty x.


End file.
